


The Luckiest Man

by PrintDust



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrintDust/pseuds/PrintDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked beautiful with her hair curled over her shoulders. She'd pinned part of it back with little silver clasps, but she'd left it mostly down, just how he liked it. She was laughing at something, her other hand resting on her waist; she'd picked a lace gown with little pearls on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luckiest Man

Rick could barely hear himself thinking for the music and the sounds of their wedding guests chatting around him. He had given up trying to actually hear what his new brother-in-law was saying, settling on nodding every few minutes to seem interested. He loved Charlie like his own blood, but the guy couldn't hold his liquor any better now than he'd been able to in college. Once he got a few shots in him he'd go off for hours about any old sports game he'd ever seen.

Luckily, Charlie was far gone enough that he hadn't noticed his conversation partner's lack of enthusiasm. This gave Rick the opportunity to scan the crowd for his new wife. He spotted her in the corner speaking to his sister, a champagne flute balanced in her delicate fingers.

She looked beautiful with her hair curled over her shoulders. She'd pinned part of it back with little silver clasps, but she'd left it mostly down, just how he liked it. She was laughing at something, her other hand resting on her waist; she'd picked a lace gown with little pearls on it.

He tore his eyes away from her to check in with Charlie who hadn't seemed to notice his distraction.

Rick turned back to watch Lori, tempted to go to her and leave Charlie talkin' to himself. But he couldn't bring himself to move. All he could seem to do was watch her. The quirk of her lips- painted pink… the way her pearl necklace traced the shape of her collarbone. The way she kept glancing at her wedding band, her green eyes glinting with excitement.

Suddenly a taller and broader figure stepped into his line of sight. Rick felt disappointed until he saw that it was his best man. He watched as Shane stooped down to speak directly into Lori's ear. She moved around him and nodded as he took her arm then led her out onto the dance floor.

The two slipped easily into each other's arms and Lori scrunched her nose slightly when Shane's hands rested a little lower than she was obviously comfortable with. She gave him a stern look and lifted his arms by the wrists until his hands were secured on her waist.

Rick watched the little exchange and laughed softly. Shane always found his hands in places where they shouldn't be. He was lucky to have such a lady there to put him in his place.

As he observed the scene before him: his best friend, his beautiful new wife… his family, Rick was overcome by joy. He was the luckiest man in the world tonight.


End file.
